Uno mas y nos vamos
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: OneShot. Descubre cómo se divertirán los Cullen y Bella el fin de semana, tras estar un viernes encerrados en casa por culpa del sol, mucha comida? y caras pintadas?


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia sin mi consentimiento.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

Summary: OneShot Descubre cómo se divertirán los Cullen y Bella el fin de semana, tras estar un viernes encerrados en casa por culpa del sol, mucha comida? y caras pintadas?

**Chicas, Chicos**: aquí les dejo este Shot, el cual escribí el año pasado para el día del niño, espero que les guste!

Como ya les avía comentado estaré subiendo los Shot´s que he escrito,

Y **MIL GRACIAS** a todas las chicas que me dejaron un comentario, en los Shot´s anteriores

**Feliz Día del NIÑO y de la NIÑA**

**por favor hoy dejen salir a su travies niñ interior**

**¡DIVIERTANSE!**

… … … … …

…

…**UNO MAS Y NOS VAMOS…**

-Bella-

- ¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunte

- NO – me contesto Alice

- ¿ya? – pregunte de nuevo

- No, ¿acaso quieres que tus uñas se vean mal?- contesto Alice

- sip, eso espero y con ansia – conteste con una risita esperanzada

- Alice déjala en paz, aléjate de ella – de repente se escucho la voz de mi vampiro salvador, quien estaba en la cocina preparándome algo para comer

- pe…pero Edward, es que yo quiero arreglarle sus uñas – grito con voz suplicante y poniendo cara de borrego abandonado en dirección a la cocina donde se encontraba Edward

- si Alice, pero Bella no es una muñeca…- decía mientras salía de la cocina con una charola- bueno... si…lo es y muy preciosa – dijo con mi sonrisa preferida y ponía un plato en la mesa frente a mi - pero es mía y solo yo puedo jugar con ella –

- Aja, pero tú nunca juegas con ella Edward – le contesto Alice con una sonrisa

- SI Edward tu nunca juegas conmigo – dije frunciendo el seño, Edward de repente dejo de sonreír

- voy por tu bebida – dijo y desapareció otra vez por la cocina, y de repente se dejaron escuchar carcajadas por toda la casa

Todos, a excepción de Carlisle, que estaba de guardia en el hospital, nos encontrábamos en la casa Cullen, era viernes por la tarde, un viernes raro para ser exactos, pues tanto el jueves como hoy hacia mucho sol y si algo de calor, traducción: los Cullen encerrados, traducción: Alice sin poder salir, traducción: Alice aburrida, lo cual nos deja la ultima traducción: **sufrimiento para mí**.

Esme, se encontraba en la biblioteca dibujando planos para su siguiente proyecto: la remodelación de una casa, Rosalie en la cochera haciendo ajustes a su deportivo, Alice estaba conmigo en una mesita a un lado de la sala, me estaba haciendo un manicura. Edward iba y venía de la cocina mientras yo comía, pues era la única que había ido a la escuela y hacía rato que había llegado y tenía hambre, Emmett agonizaba en el sillón, veía la Tv, se encontraba con las piernas colgando en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando del asiento estaba sumamente aburrido parecía un niño chiquito al cual regañan y no dejan salir a jugar, Jasper bueno el estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro y cada poco su cuerpo se movía como si se estuviera riendo, sospechaba que estaba manipulando nuestras emociones para su propia diversión pues a cada rato me sentía enfurecer lo cual inmediatamente se escuchaban gruñido por parte de Edward y seguido sentía que me calmaba, Emmett también cada tanto soltaba bufidos y gruñidos, los cuerpos de Edward y Jasper se estremecían producto de sus risitas

- enana enserio me muero de aburrimiento, y el tarado de Jasper me pone más triste a cada rato, ¿ves algo? ¿un poquito de diversión quizá? – decía Emmett esperanzado con cara de borrego abandonado

- mmm – decía Alice mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de ver algo – nop, nada todavía a tu maquiavélica, malvada y retorcida mentecilla no se le ocurre algo digno de mencionar– le decía con una sonrisa, mientras él hacia un puchero

- pero, son las 4:58 y te puedo decir que los backyardigans ya van a comenzar –

- ¡Bien! retomaremos la conversación más tarde – dijo entusiasmado, se puso de pie y cambio de canal, a los pocos minutos empezó a cantar, a bailar y a dar vueltas como los dibujos de la caricatura

Hola soy Pablo, Soy Tayrone, Soy Uniqua, Soy Tasha, Y yo, Austin

**Y YO Emmett**

Y somos … Amigos tuyos Backyardigans...

Todos unidos Backyardigans y bailamos sin cesar y nos encanta cantar y nos vamos a quedar

En nuestro patio hay un mundo por explorar,

cosas increíbles podemos encontrar y a diario salimos a jugar.

Amigos tuyos Backyardigans

Cuando termino la canción tomo la misma posición en el sillón pies arriba y cabeza a bajo, los demás seguíamos viéndolo pasmados ante tal show

- No puedo creer que te guste ver eso Emmett – le decía Jasper – esos monitos toman alucinógenos por eso se la pasan alucinando todo tipo de situaciones, que si están en el espacio, que si tienen un circo, que si son espías…-

- ¡CALLATE! porque a ti te gusta Barney el señor: "te quiero yo y tú a mí" – le grito Emmett

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- todos rompimos a carcajadas ante de semejante declaración

Después de calmar los ataques de risa, termine el espagueti con champiñones que preparo Edward (_DELICIOSO_) y ¡por fin! Alabado sea el señor término la tortura de la manicura, lo cual me dejo manos más suaves y unas bonitas y arregladas uñas al estilo francesas con unas lindas y bien detalladas florecitas de colores.

Me levante de la silla torturadora donde me tenia Alice, iba caminado para el sillón junto a Emmett mientras a velocidad vampiro, Alice recogía su caja de maquillaje y mientras Edward acomodaba los trastes, cuando, Alice empezó a gritar y brincar de un lado a otro como si le dijeran que cerrarían toda una plaza comercial para que pudiera comprar todo lo que quisiera durante una semana y sin interrupciones, no supe lo que paso porque de repente a gran velocidad me encontraba a espaldas del sillón agachada y a un lado de mi, Emmett mantenía la misma posición se puso un dedo en los labios indicándome que mantuviera silencio y me susurro

- shhh Bella no hagas ruido, con un poco de suerte la Enana no te encontrara, no te preocupes yo te protegeré –

- Emmett de que hablas – le pregunte también con un susurro

- Bella – me miro negando con la cabeza – ¿no lo entiendes? Mira como exploto de emoción eso solo significa que te hará otro cambio, aparte de las uñas, no se quizá un peinado o quizá…- me miro con terror- quizá te cambiara el color de tu cabello – mi corazón se acelero por el miedo, mientras Emmett me tomaba en brazos tratando de protegerme, de repente escuchamos una risita los dos subimos la mirada, y vimos a Edward y a una sonriente Alice, quien le dio un golpe a Emmett en la nuca

- no seas estúpido Emmett, y claro que NO, nunca cambiaria el hermoso tono de cabello que tiene Bella –le dijo Alice mientras Edward le dio otro golpe a Emmett

- HEY y eso porque fue, estaba protegiendo a Bella deberías estar agradecido –

- si te lo agradezco, pero no tenías que asustarla –

-Gracias Emmett – le di un abrazo, nos levantamos y nos sentamos en los sillones – y bien, ¿nos dirás que fue lo que viste Alice? – pregunte

- Hoo… si… bueno… parece que esta ves los Backyardigans y su "feria", me dieron una buena idea de lo que haremos mañana –

- aaaja ya ves, es productivo ver backyardigans – le dijo Emmett a Jasper mientras le aventaba una almohada pero dado los sentidos desarrollados de los vampiros no tuvo el efecto deseado ya que Jasper la aparto a un lado

- bueno como les decía mañana hará buen clima… -

- quieres decir… ¿para los humanos o para los vampiros? – pregunte

- ay Bella, ¿como diría "buen Clima" si no nos favorece a nosotros? Pues claro que para nosotros… - me decía con cara de ser obvio

- ¡Alice! – le reprendió Edward y después de echarse miradas furiosas continuo

- estará perfectamente nublado muy nublado de hecho se soltara una tormenta pero eso pasara en la noche… bueno como decía se me ha ocurrido que podrimos ir al parque de diversiones de Seattle…-

- ¡SI!- salto de repente Emmett

- podríamos pasar todo el día en los juegos, podríamos co… bueno Bella puede comer allí, pasaremos un Buen Día – declaro

- si, si, si -decía Emmett -¡Rosalie! – grito y desapareció en dirección a la cochera

- me parece genial, pero si eso haremos mañana necesito y recomiendo ir de caza esta noche –dijo Jasper

Estaba sentada a un lado de Edward recargada en su pecho sentí que beso mi cabeza y seguido me pregunto en un susurro

– ¿qué te parece? ¿Si quieres ir? –

- claro que si – le conteste con una sonrisa, el atrapo mi mentón con los dedos, nuestros ojos se conectaron, me dio la sonrisa de lado, la que amaba tanto, ya podía saborear sus labios entre los míos, mordí mi labio inferior

– no sabes lo que provocas en mi cuando muerdes tu labio de esa manera –me dijo y seguido atrapo mis labios entre los suyos, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo gustosa la recibí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora mientras sentía crecer fuego en mi interior, mi cuerpo se pego mas a Edward, sentía la necesidad de fundirme con él, pero todo lo bueno acaba pronto, Edward se tenso cuando capto la reacción y la reciente necesidad de mi cuerpo, con una risita se separo de mi, acaricio mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos que se encontraban aferradas entre su cabello, las bajo y las sostuvo a mis costados de repente me di cuenta de la posición en la que estaba: a horcajadas sobre Edward, ¿pero cómo fue que llegue a esta posición? Y estábamos completamente solos

- ¿a dónde… fue Jasper? – pregunte avergonzada

- se fue lejos muy lejos de ti, escapo de tu fuego interior – me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Pasamos lo que quedo del día viendo la Tv, después de hacer los labores que nos dejaron en la escuela, a mi me tomo más tiempo que a Edward, cuando la noche llego me llevo a casa, se despidió de mi, pues todos irían de caza, para no tener ningún problema al día siguiente, después de preparar cena y comer con Charly le platique los planes del día siguiente, subí a mi habitación, recogí un poco, tome un baño, y me quede completamente dormida.

Como dijo Alice estaba muy nublado cuando desperté, me estire un poco y rodé un poco con los ojos cerrados buscando una posición más cómoda, tope con algo frio, no estaba sola, con una sonrisa y los ojos aun cerrados tanteé su brazo, su pecho, acto seguido sus brazos me rodearon y me acunaron contra su pecho, SIP definitivamente esta mucho más cómoda

- Buenos días Amor – susurro

- calla, no me quiero levantar… quiero estar así…- dije mientras me apretaba mas a él, si es que era posible - todo el día, todos los días, toda la semana –

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse con una risa – me parece perfecto – dijo mientras aumentaba la presión de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo – por mí no hay problema, pero Alice y Emmett no tardan en llegar – después de soltar un gran suspiro de resignación levante mi cabeza busque sus labios después de besarlo suavemente me levante, frustrada busque lo que me pondría, escogí unos Jeans desgastados, una playera gris que Alice me regalo y una chamarra ya que al parecer haría frio

- Mientras te cambias voy a esperar afuera no tardan en llegar, ya vienen – me dijo Edward antes de saltar por la ventana, me fui al baño me lave la cara, recogí mi cabello en una cola, me estaba cambiando cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta, seguido de murmullos

- ¡Bella los Cullen ya están aquí! – grito Charly

Escuche pasos en la escalera, espere… toc, toc, toc, llamaron a la puerta

- ¿Bella necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Alice

- no, ya voy – Sali pero no estaba, entre a mi habitación, allí estaba Alice recostada en mi cama, puse la ropa sucia en el cesto, me puse mis tenis

- ya estoy, solo desayuno algo y nos vamos – dije y bajamos

en la pequeña sala estaban Jasper, Rosalie y Edward, estaban sentados mientras Emmett estaba en la cocina como niño chiquito haciéndole infinidad de preguntas a Charly sobre su equipo y métodos de pesca, Charly se veía muy orgulloso al responder las preguntas que Emmett le hacía, también le iba enseñando las cosas de su caja

- Emmett deja de estar de chismoso y deja al señor Swan en paz – grito de repente Rosalie

- Bella cuando vayas a la casa de Edward, asegúrate de darle las gracias a la Señora Cullen, muy amablemente nos mando un delicioso desayuno, omelet y crepas de chocolate muy delicioso – decía Charly – desayuna para que se puedan ir -

- ¿ya todos desayunaron? – pregunte mientras me servía, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, me senté, Edward se quedo recargado contra la pared a un lado de mi, después de un rato tomo un vaso, abrió el refrigerador saco la botella de jugo de naranja, sirvió un poco me quede pasmada nos miramos ¿acaso pretendía tomarse el jugo? lo mire levantando la ceja el me sonrió, divertido negó con la cabeza se acerco y coloco el vaso delante de mi

- pensé que tendrías sed, aparte de que se te estaría atorando el omelet – susurro en mi oído

_Que tonta _pensé - gracias – conteste

- Emmett, es gratificante ver que un joven como tu se interese en la pesca, quizá algún día tu Padre te de permiso y podrías acompañarme de pesca – quería morirme de la risa con solo imaginar a Emmett pidiendo permiso para ir a algún lado

Termine y lave los trastes

- Bueno, listo vámonos – dije todos se levantaron y fuimos saliendo Charly nos acompaño a la Puerta

- gracias Charly pediré permiso a Carlisle para ir con usted de pesca – decía Emmett con una sonrisa

- claro avísame y planeamos algo, que se diviertan chicos y manejen con cuidado –

Después de un largo camino hacia Seattle, por fin llegamos y a pesar de que era un día muy nublado, había mucha gente, compramos de los boletos de "todo incluido" y entramos, me sentía muy emocionada, pues en toda mi vida recuerdo que solo una vez había ido a un parque de diversiones, había toda clase de juegos eléctricos, también había juegos de destreza como la clásica pared con globos y dardos, o como el de las pistolas donde tienes que tirar una figuras de metal pequeñísimas, también la clásica para los niños las "Canicas", Alice y Emmett estaban muy entusiasmados y se la pasaban dando brinquitos como niños chiquitos apuntaban con el dedo todos los juegos a los que querían subirse

- Hooo quiero subir a ese –

- yo ese!-

- y ese, Jas mira – decía Alice jalando de la manga a Jasper

- vamos vamos vamos a la montaña rusa! – grito Emmett empujándonos a todos

- no yo no…- empecé a decir

- si tu SI Bella… -me dijo jalándome Alice por lo que me aferre al brazo de Edward – vamos Bella ¿acaso tienes miedo?-

- es que esta muy alto y…- dije

- Alice, basta, es su decisión, vallan ustedes y nosotros nos subimos a otro – dijo Edward

- tonterías, ¡te aventaste de un acantilado! Una montaña rusa no es nada, vamos- contra Alice nadie puede, y esta no es la excepción

Solo que esta vez tiene razón, me gusta andar en moto y la adrenalina del salto de acantilado fue de lo mejor, la montaña rusa no sería ningún problema, que equivocada estaba… cuando el carrito dejo atrás mi estomago, sentía un hueco enorme cuando el carrito hizo la primera caída no hice otra que lanzarme a los brazos de Edward y esconder mi cara en su pecho, el automáticamente me acuno contra su pecho, podía escuchar los gritos de Emmett y las risitas de Alice

- Bella tranquila, ¿estás mareada amor?- me preguntaba Edward, yo solo negué con la cabeza lo sentí estremecerse con una risita

- no te rías – lo acuse

- vaya, de verdad no puedo creer que hayas saltado de ese acantilado –

- si lo hice –

- lo sé, y a pesar de todo todavía no sé si fue algo bueno o malo – de repente se puso serio levante la mirada

- ¡BELLAA! Grita y levanta los brazos es muy divertido huuuuu- grito Emmett

- ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto Edward cambiando de tema

- sip, no se creo que estaba todavía dormida cuando subimos, mi estomago se quedo en el punto de partida jajajaja pero parece que ya está regresando –

- muy bien, porque… bella –

- ¿si? –

- nos vamos a subir a todos los juegos – finalizo con una sonrisa

después del segundo había recuperado por completo mi estomago y ya corría adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo, hacíamos cola juego tras juego al tornillo, a un pulpo que tenia carritos en los tentáculos y te zarandeaban, a otro que te encierran en una caja y te ponen de cabeza, a uno que son como globos aerostáticos, etc.…

la mañana paso junto con una parte de la tarde y de tanto zangoloteo yo moría de hambre mientras los demás seguían haciendo fila para subir por milésima ves a la montaña rusa, Edward me acompaño al sitio de comida, y después de ver las opciones ordene

- una Hamburguesa con papas y una coca-cola –

- Bella la coca-cola te pone toda loca – me dijo Edward con desaprobación

- si bueno comprenderás que para seguir su paso necesito esta y otra terminando la hamburguesa – conteste mientras Edward pagaba por la orden

Rápidamente llego Emmett a mi lado y le dijo al encargado

- cóbrele también, una HamburguesaBig, pero que no tenga lechuga, jitomate, y sobretodo nada de cebolla, con doble carne, con muchos pepinillos, y con mucha kétchup … a y una coca-cola de dieta por favor – le dijo con una sonrisa al encargado que se quedo sin habla, Emmett me miro con cara de perrito abandonado – ¿Bella porque no me esperaste? –

- yo… no pensé que tendrías hambre – conteste

- casi lo olvido – dijo y volteo con el encargado que estaba regresándole el cambio a Edward – también una orden de papas grande –

- ¿eso es todo? – le pregunto un desesperado Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco

- emmmmm pues quiero una malteada pero… esa para después –

No aguante la risa y solté una carcajada y le pregunte – ¿no quieres también un oso Emmett? –

- ayer se comió dos, pensé que hoy no tendría hambre – contesto Edward

- tú sabes que siempre tengo hambre Edward -

El empleado protegido por su ignorancia se unió a mi risa

Nos dieron la comida y nos sentamos a comer y entre bromas de Emmett y seños fruncidos de Edward se nos paso el tiempo y llegaron los demás Alice se veía muy feliz, Rosalie se veía simplemente contenta, pero Jasper fue el que me sorprendió, se veía tan feliz como Alice yo creo que incluso mas, supongo que sentía las buenas vibras, al estar rodeado de gente contenta, entusiasmada y llena de adrenalina, supongo que estos parques eran su droga personal, a pesar de verse rodeado de mucha gente

cuando terminamos, fuimos a caminar un poco a petición mía, para que la comida bajara, apoyándome Emmett comento que estando tan lleno no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si se subía de nuevo a la montaña rusa o si lo ponían de cabeza, pasamos enfrente de la pared de globos donde a un lado tenían los premios toda clase de peluches que se podría llevar el ganador, uno llamo mucho mi atención, era un hermoso peluche de león se veía tan suave, esponjo-sito y abrazable y su mirada de león abandonado, era tan tierno y ¡cute! Podía escucharlo decirme… ¡_Bella llévame contigo!... _Sentí que Edward me abrazaba por atrás y apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro

- ¿te gusta? – pregunto mientras nos acercábamos mas

- yo…-

De repente el empleado del juego nos interrumpió – amigo intenta consíguele un peluche a tu novia, te doy 5 dardos y si logras hacer una línea de tres te llevas un premio – dijo señalando unos peluches bastante feos de echo a uno le faltaba un ojo

Edward me dio un beso rápido, y se arrimo para pagarle al empleado, este le dio los dardos me miro y pregunto señalando los feos peluches - ¿Cuál es el que quiere la señorita? –

- el león me gusta mucho – dije señalándolo

- para llevártelo tu novio tendría que ponchar cinco globos en línea recta – dijo con cara de ser imposible

- pues entonces ese será – dijo Edward y después tiro dardo tras dardo hasta completar los cinco en línea recta decidí jugar bien mi papel de novia sorprendida y me lancé a los brazos de Edward quien me dio un tierno beso

-Reclamamos nuestro premio- dejando a un sorprendido empleado, nos fuimos con mi lindo premio entre mis brazos, nos encontramos con Rosalie y Jasper que se encontraban sentados en una banca, estaba por preguntar por Alice y Emmett cuando los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mi alrededor

- ¡BELLA aquí! – me grito Emmett

cuando lo busque me sorprendí con lo que vi, él y Alice se encontraban bajo un toldo donde estaban unas muchachas vestidas de payasitas que al parecer, pintaban la carita de los niños -de diferentes personajes-, de repente me dio miedo mucho miedo y más cuando vi que Alice venia corriendo hacia mí, al sentir mi pánico Edward me apretó más a su pecho, pero nada pudo hacer cuando Alice me jaloneo y me llevo a rastras a donde estaba con Emmett, el estaba risueño y con la cara a medio pintar

Rosalie nos dijo que Emmett quería que lo pintaran como el hombre araña pues había visto a un niño que llevaba pintada así la cara, pero al verse con una gran cola de niños las muchachas no quisieron pintarlo, entonces Alice las soborno para que la dejaran utilizar la pintura y ella lo estaba pintando, todos los niños se agruparon a un lado de Alice mientras veían como pintaba la cara de Emmett y pedían a sus papás que los pintaran como ese muchachote.

Cuando termino, Alice se pinto una gran mariposa, la nariz era el cuerpo y la parte de los ojos cubiertos por unas hermosas alas, cuando termino se fijo que en el improvisado puestecito también tenían aditamentos, tenían coronas, pulseras, alitas, varitas y unas falditas que estaban hechas como de mechones de tul de muchos colores, cuando las vio fue y tanteando una que le quedaría, al final tomo una y se la puso, las niñas estaban maravilladas con su aspecto y le recomendaron que le hacía falta unas alitas, cuando se las puso, volteo conmigo, y después de tanto discutir con ella de que no quería que me pintara y de que al final puso su ya acostumbrada mirada de perrito hambriento, abandonado y a medio morir, tuve que ceder, no sé cómo le hace pero al final siempre consigue lo que quiere

Fue muy linda la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me vi en el espejo pues solo había utilizado mi lado derecho superior donde plasmo la mitad de una hermosa flor rosa, claro que como la pinto Alice le había puesto sombreado y brillo era una verdadera obra de arte nunca lo reconocería pero me gusto mucho, ¡pero no acabo mi tortura! Pues se aferro a que también me pusiera una faldita como la suya creo que nunca superare la pena que me dio, al final de semejante espectáculo que dimos y más cuando Edward y Jasper no aguantaron mas la risa, y después de fulminarlos con la mirada, nos fuimos para ver a qué juegos nos subiríamos pues nos quedaban unas pocas horas

- Bella por favor di que si ¿si? – de repente Emmett me pedía imitando la cara de abandono de Alice

- no le hagas caso, dile que no – dijo Edward

- ´por favor Bella – suplico Emmett

Me odio a mi misma por no mantenerme firme ante las caras que ponen estos vampiritos – ¿qué es lo que pasa Emmett?- pregunte

- acompáñame a subirme a un juego ¿sí? –

- está bien Emmett vamos –

- y luego no me digas que no te lo advertí he – me dijo Edward

Emmett me llevaba jalando de la mano, cuando de repente me fije a que juegos nos dirigíamos

- ¿Emmett a que juego vamos? –

- a ese Bella –

- Nooo Emmett a ese no –

- pero Bella… tu dijiste que si –

- si pero… Emmett Cullen es un juego para niños – dije señalando el juego, eran unos dinosaurios que daban vuelta en círculos subían y bajaban muy levemente a una altura de dos metros, en la espalda tenían un hueco donde se sentaban los niños y uno que otro papá si el niño estaba temeroso

- anda si ¿SI? Porfa – dijo con cara de angelito

- me debes una grande por esta Emmett, además no te van a dejar subir – le dije mientras caminaba resignada, después de todo lo que he hecho, no creo que me haga más daño una última humillación

- ¡lo que quieras Bella! – me dio un beso en la mejilla, me tomo en brazos y dio una vuelta - ya verás que si nos dejan subir – lo mire poniendo los ojos en blanco al imaginar el gran soborno que recibiría el encargado del juego

Hicimos una corta cola y cuando fue nuestro turno, el encargado nos detuvo

- si no trae niño no puede subir – nos dijo

- señor déjenos subir ¿si?–

- NO- dijo algo gruñón el señor – y hágase a un lado está deteniendo la cola –

- ándele señor de verdad que tengo ganas de subir a este juego se ve muy divertido –

- es alguna clase de juego – pregunto el encargado

- no claro que no solo que el hermano de mi novio tiene ganas de subir – le dije mientras Edward se acerco a nosotros

- disculpa a mi hermano es solo que es una persona "especial" y tiene muchas ganas de subir a este juego y si mi novia no sube con él se enojara mucho – le decía Edward al "señor" en realidad era un muchacho de unos veintitantos – ¿podrías hacer una excepción? – le pregunto Edward mientras le entregaba un billete, el muchacho volteo a ver a Emmett y ya sea la sonrisa tonta, o la cara pintada de Spiderman o tal ves todo junto finalmente nos dejo pasar, dimos unas cuantas vueltas y acabo el viaje "salvaje", cuando bajamos Emmett me arrastro a mas de los juegos para niños Edward compadeciéndose de mi, fue tras nosotros sobornando y contando la misma historia de su hermano "especial" después de bajarnos de cada juego yo le decía

- Emmett por favor ten piedad de mí ya me canse ya vámonos –

- uno más y nos vamos Bella – y me miraba con esos ojos de angelito abandonado – uno mas plis –

- solo uno más ok –

- SI, uno más y nos vamos – pero ese uno se volvió cinco

Ya era tarde y ya muchas personas se acercaban a la salida para irse a sus casas yo ya no podía mas, estaba muy cansada después del quinto juego fui y me senté junto a Edward, mientras que, por última vez los demás se subían al juego donde te ponen de cabeza, estaban encaprichados a que seriamos las ultimas persona en el parque y que de ser posible nos tendrían que sacar a patadas

estaba de nuevo sentada junto a Edward con la cabeza recargada en su hombro con uno de sus brazos en mi cintura, abrazando a mi hermoso león, bueno leones jajaja los pies me dolían mucho producto de tanto caminar, ya incluso comenzaban a pesarme los parpados…

Sentí que me movía, sobresaltada abrí los ojos, solo para darme cuenta que Edward me llevaba en brazos recargada sobre su pecho con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello mientras que yo envolvía sus caderas con mis piernas

- duerme amor, yo te llevo – me dijo con un beso

- yo….-di un gran bostezo- Gracias – y cerré de nuevo los ojos.

Entre sueños escuche cuando llegamos a mi casa:

- ¿le ocurrió algo? – pregunto Charly al ver que Edward me llevaba acunada en su pecho

- no, solo está dormida, mis hermanos no permitieron que descansara ni un solo momento, la llevaban de un lado a otro y en cuanto subimos al carro se quedo dormida – respondió Edward – solo permite que la lleve a su cuarto para no despertarla –

- si está bien, pero baja enseguida –

Sentí como me coloco en la cama, me aferre a su cuello, el se rio, soltó mis brazos con ternura, beso mi frente

- duerme amor que tengas dulces sueños – sentía que ponía al león en mi pecho mis brazos se cerraron para abrazarlo.

- ¿CHICO NECECITAS AYUDA PARA BAJAR? – grito Charly…

-Edward me dio un dulce beso – regreso en un rato – dijo

.

Más tarde esa misma noche sentí unos brazos fríos envolver mi cuerpo

… … … …**.**

… **. …**

…

Chicas bueno pues aquí esta otro Shot de verdad que para estar con los Cullen hay que tener muuuuucha pila, todo sea por terminar en los brazos de Edward =3 y mi OsitoEmm apoco no es un lindo Angelito XD

Gracias a todos por leer, PORFITAS déjame tu comentario, y dime que te pareció, cual fue tu parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente con que me dejes un pase por aquí! XD

Es muy importante para mi saber tu opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

**.**

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**


End file.
